


Satisfaction

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Dave play Duck Hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterCrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/gifts).



> Hi friend! I had a great time with this fill and I hope you enjoy it c:

"I'm calling hacks." Dave said, not looking away from the screen before the two gods. His duck lay limp on the map for a moment before Dirk's took command of the screen, a little orange +1 hovering over it's head. "Also, I dunno if I congratulated you on your choice of the frog hat, but it looks extra fucking stupid. Good job."

"You're just mad, bro." Dirk said, sitting back against the couch behind them, flexing his hands around the controller as he looked over at Dave who had straightened his back off the cushions behind him. He cast his controller to the side, almost landing it in the bowl of popcorn in the neutral territory between the two in a huff. Pale fingers found the collar of a red cape, and he pulled it off over his head and shook out his hair in a quick motion. Dirk focused back on the screen as he tossed this aside as well.

"Yeah. Downright delusional." Dave said, settling back in his spot on the floor, shoulders level with the seat of the couch.  "Hey, why did we chose this game anyway? The matches are so fucking quick, you'll be naked in ten minutes."

"You think so?" Dirk mused, thumbing at his controller pensively, eyeing up the new map and spread of weapons before them. "Good. It's fucking hot in here."

Everywhere on this godforsaken planet was hot. It was a miracle they had stumbled upon a room with a temperature below 80 degrees, and when they had the two Striders had made sure to stake their claim with a sign on the door reading "No girls / Karkat allowed." 

Not that anybody would want to take a brief trip to peek in on the available housing on the good old Land of Tombs and Krypton. In the first place, it wasn't very habitable, what with it's excess of noxious gas and the constant and terrifying lightning. Just as the two teenagers squared up for the second match a bolt struck the ground forty floors beneath their place of refuge, and the air around them buzzed for a good moment. Neither Strider flinched though as they focused on the game before them. Dying in the middle of a game obviously resulted in the loss of the round, whether in real life or not. Conditional immortality did have a number of interesting uses.

"Get off my dick, bro." Dave said, and Dirk took it as a compliment. Obviously he must be getting to him, which was especially clear to the Prince as his adversary launched a grenade at him without first pulling the pin. 

"Why, afraid my frog face will give it warts?" He asked, picking up a shotgun and rushing through a gate to meet Dave's duck head on. "Sorry to say, man, but that shit was there before I found it."

Dave ejected his duck's absurd log hat and threw it across the map, spinning it into Dirk's character who stood unaffected. "Eat wood, fag." 

Dirk rolled his eyes and jumped over the hat, ending the round with a quick shot. "Yeah, you're salty you couldn't get the frog hat."

"Shut up, the log is so much better." Dave said, sitting up in his seat once more and pulling his top shirt over his head this time. His shades stayed in place on his nose, and Dirk noticed a dusting of freckles there before noting how tightly the longsleeve red shirt clung to his biceps and pecs. 

Dave looked at him, his lips pulled together a little, as he cocked his head towards the tv. "We playing or what, homie."

"Shut up." Dirk said, stretching his legs out in front of him and focusing on the screen. The two ducks stood at opposing sides, and he bit on his tongue as he considered the layout. 

Dave's first win was the product of a major fuck up on Dirk's part. Feeling confident in himself, Dirk had decided to take his eyes off the screen for a moment to cast his eyes on his opponent, finding himself interested in seeing how Dave's muscles would twitch in the heat of the game. 

Curiosity killed the cat. 

"God, suck my dick, suck my dick oh my god!" Dave said, startling Dirk out of whatever weak moment he was engrossed in. His attentions now back on the screen, he saw the little +1 hover over Dave's dumbass log hatted duck as his own dangled over a platform gracelessly. 

"I said it was getting hot in here." Dirk said, shaking it off as he stripped himself of his own hood. His white hair stuck up in odd places and he attempted to smooth it back down into place before the next match could begin, a little pink flush brushing over his own nose. "Couldn't let you be the only comfortable one."

Dave grinned and folded one leg up to prop his arm on, and Dirk couldn't help but side-eye him from his place on the floor beside him. The popcorn bowl between them was enough to remind him of such things as boundaries, but after he sniped Dave right out the gate in the next match it was safe to say that the room was feeling a little cramped between the two of them as Dirk turned to face the Knight. 

Dave shifted the tight shirt up his flat stomach slowly. Dirk's mouth was dry as he watched him impassively, his eyes trained on the motions of his brother's shoulders as he ducked his head forward and tugged the shirt off. Static sparked between his hair and the garment, and the room couldn't feel more electrified if lightning struck the tv. 

Dirk was glad to notice freckles across his back and chest. His skin was marked with many scars, some of which still cracking and pink and new. What's more, there was a delightful trail of dark hair beneath his belly button that Dirk found absolutely captivating, framed by strong pelvic muscles. 

The room was starting to feel a little warmer than a mere 80 degrees. 

Dirk lost the next round and shucked his own shirt, rolling his shoulders and neck out after, enjoying the air on his heated skin. He could tell Dave's eyes were on him, and he did as good a job as he could making sure it stayed that way. 

As the next countdown began Dirk smirked to himself. What started out as a simple sarcastic comment had escalated into a challenge, and what Strider can sit by and let someone question his manhood, especially when that someone is another Strider. It was almost expected that things would escalate this far.

The air felt electric when Dirk settled back in his spot in front of the couch. Another pointless, convoluted gesture of strength. Real men don't need comfort. As Dave attempted to push his duck into a pit of lava, Dirk wondered to himself if this was how most brothers were. 

"Fuck you, frog..." Dave mumbled, and Dirk allowed himself a quick peek over to eye up his chest. It was getting increasingly hard to concentrate, he had to admit. His focus was shot. Every other breath out of Dave drew Dirk's attention. Every twitch of his muscles made the temperature rise another degree. 

He wanted to win. He wanted to beat Dave, to force him to admit his inferiority in this particular game. He wanted to see him break his expression, to twist his mouth in defeat, in pain. He wanted to see him pout a little. Maybe squeeze his eyes shut. Groan a little while saying his name...

"Oh my god!!! Suck my dick Dirk oh my god!!!" 

Dirk jumped, his cheeks flaming as he snapped his gaze to the tv and saw his duck burn to a crisp in the pool of lava. His skin felt itchy and slick and uncomfortable, his throat was dry and his hands were sweaty, and Dave laughed as he dropped his controller to his lap and stretched his arms up over his head. His pants slipped down his hips a little, exposing more skin to Dirk's greedy eyes, and this asshole definitely knew what he was doing. 

"Come on, Dirk, let's see it." Dave said, gleeful. "I love those fucking stockings." 

"I can't wait to see your panties." Dirk snapped, still holding on to the controller. His cheeks were red, betraying his vulnerability. He knew he was hard, there wasn't a question about that. The smell of sweat, a challenge, a gorgeous guy beside him? How could he not be? 

He debated going for his shades. That would count as something, right? Dave would see right through it, though, but that wouldn't be a problem since he would be the first to go there, and that had to count for something. He let go of the controller and smoothed a hand through his hair, feeling the stress working him up even more. Once he thought his face was neutral he went for it, catching his thumb and forefinger on the corner of his shades, and he pulled them off his nose in a fluid motion before setting them gingerly down on top of his shirt. 

"Bullshit." Dave said. "What, are you afraid mine is bigger?"

Dirk rolled his eyes. "Patience is a virtue, didn't your bro teach you that?"

"Is it like. Two inches or something?" 

Dirk wanted to crush him into the floor, chest to chest, a mess of hair in his hands, the taste of blood on his tongue. He wanted Dave to know exactly how big it was, and to tell him how big it felt, and he wanted him to drool over it and beg for every inch. 

Dirk lifted his hips and slipped his hands under his pants and the stockings underneath, and he pushed the bundle of clothing down his thighs, over his knees and calves, and off his legs in a smooth motion, leaving him in a pair of black briefs that let Dave know that no, in fact, it was significantly more than two inches. 

"I was gonna keep it a secret until the wedding night." He said, letting the leg closest to Dave fall to the floor as he kept the other bent for his arm to rest on. "Didn't wanna scare you off before then."

"Who, me?" Dave said. His voice lost all the earlier malice, and Dirk felt his eyelids droop shut some when the red eyed Knight licked his lips to help get out his next couple words. "This shit doesn't scare me. Fuck, I get all up and personal with this kinda junk on the daily. Just fucking watch."

Dave shifted over and slid into Dirk's lap, his thighs on either side of his waist as he settled his ass down on his dick. They both exhaled slowly and Dirk tipped his head back, his hands finding Dave's hips as the other splayed his against his chest. Their builds were so similar Dirk had to smile as he finally let his thumbs run across the patch of hair leading down into Dave's pants. 

"I still say mine is bigger." Dave said, lifting his ass to work his pants and boxers down, and Dirk wasted no time in getting rid of his briefs during the process. 

Finally they sat together naked. Dave pressed his chest tight against the Prince's and he shivered as he ground their cocks together between their heated and slick bodies. 

Dirk grumbled after a moment of that and snuck a hand down between them to take both in his grip. Dave grunted and moved so his arms were circled around the other's neck, and he dropped his forehead against Dirk's collar bone to watch between them. 

"Fucking told you." He whispered, spitting in one of his hands and brushing Dirk's aside to offer them some help. Dirk let go with a shrug and a breathless laugh before he found himself a handful of ass to pay attention to instead. "Hey, hey. I won, dickweed. The prize is mine to take." 

"Fuck that," Dirk said, squeezing the skin and digging his fingers in at the top of his thighs, "I'll make it good for you, don't worry." 

Dave snorted, still jerking their dicks at a slow pace. "Suck my dick and maybe I'll let you finger me." 

"You've never taken dick before?" Dirk said, incredulous as he let Dave stand up, releasing their dicks with a cute squeeze. "I find that hard to believe."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. I've taken dick before, but we don't have any fucking lube. If you think you can drool that much then go for it, bro, but I'm not about to get my ass wrecked in the not fun way."

Dirk snorted and watched Dave move to the couch, but when he sat down and spread his legs open and beckoned for him with two quick slaps to his thigh and a whistle he scoffed. "I'm not your fucking dog." He said even as he shuffled forward on his knees until his face was between Dave's legs, who only laughed and hooked a knee over his shoulder, tucking his fingers into his hair. 

"We'll see about that one." Dave said, and the suggestion burned in Dirk's stomach. He shook his head of that thought though and turned his attentions to the cock in front of him. This was something he could do. Almost eager to start, he circled his hands around the base of Dave's cock, winding his fingers through the dark hair he found there, and opened his mouth to sink down over the hard length until his nose was tickled by his pubes. 

"Whoa, whoa, holy shit Dirk, fuck!" Dave said, dropping his head back and releasing one of his hands to pull his shades off his face, covering his eyes with his arm instead. "Didn't your bro teach you anything about patience?" 

Dirk pulled off with a long, weak suck, that left a glistening shine of spit down his dick that he passed his hand over a few times with firm strokes, his eyes wandering over his chest once more. "Please. If he's anything like you I would be surprised if he even knew what that word meant."

Dave laughed and spread his legs wider, pushing his hips forward. Dirk slapped his dick against his tongue a few times, his free hand feeling up the strong muscles of Dave's inner thigh as he worked. Every inch of Dave's skin was screaming to be tasted, and with a jolt he realized he hadn't even kissed him yet. Feeling a little guilty, Dirk turned his attention back to Dave's cock and gave the head a sweet, loving kiss, before wrapping his lips around it once more. 

This time Dirk sucked hard, and he bobbed his head at a steady pace as he formed a fist around the base of his dick and worked him over easily. Above him, Dave let out a low groan that Dirk echoed, pulling a low hiss from Dave as he took a tighter grip in his hair. 

"Easy, man." Dirk said before he slid his tongue down to the base and mouthed at him there. Dave let out an aggravated noise and rutted against him some just to get some of his spit in his hair. 

"It's been a while, sue me."

Dirk laughed and shook his head, and pulled Dave's hips further towards the edge of the couch. He pushed his legs up under his knees, disregarding Dave's few weak protests before entrusting Dave with the task of keeping his legs out of the way to allow him to get close enough to lick a warm, broad stripe against his hole. 

"Fuck, fuck Dirk, yes..." Dave said, shivering above him. Dirk only smirked before getting to work, spreading his cheeks further apart for his tongue to slide inside and around his hole, teasing the light pink skin and working him open enough to slide a finger in. Dave was growing more and more vocal above him, and soon it became too unbearable to neglect his own erection. Pulling back for a minute, Dirk pushed Dave over so he was on his knees on the couch, able to press his head into the back cushions and spread his legs open to invite his tongue back inside. 

Dave's hand went to his dick immediately and he jerked himself fast, little whines and groans bubbling from his lips as Dirk fingered him from behind, working up to a second one as he periodically pulled them free and forced his tongue inside. He swirled it around and coated it with spit until it was nearly dripping down to his balls, and Dave's free hand clutched at the cushions until his knuckles were white with the effort. 

Dirk spat into his own hand and took his dick in a firm grip and began to tug on it in earnest when Dave started to grind back onto him. It was a beautiful sight, watching him twitch and hearing him gasp, as if he was on the verge of tears at Dirk's hand. The idea was endearing, and he couldn't help but bite down on the curve of his ass after Dave accepted a third finger. 

"God, fuck Dirk, I'm gonna cum..." Dave whined. His dick was nearly purple in his hands, a mirror of Dirk's own arousal as they both tugged at their cocks with fever. Sweat was dripping down their sides and the heavy, humid air smelled like sex. 

Finally Dirk let him have it and crooked three fingers against Dave's prostate- he'd been skirting around it, teasing Dave since the beginning, but it would almost be cruel to deny him any longer. Dave's eyes sprung open and he lurched on the couch as Dirk thrust his fingers in and out in time with the hand on his own dick. Wet, lewd noises were sounding from both ends as Dave burned, and it only took a handful of thrusts before he was painting the couch with cum. 

Dirk withdrew his fingers from Dave slowly and shuddered as he saw Dave's balls draw up before he shot his load, and after a moment he released as well, sending thick ropes of cum across the front of the couch. 

They held their positions for a moment, chests heaving. Dave collapsed first, his hole still twitching from it's abuse, and he spread himself out on his stomach with a groan. 

"Get up here, asshole." He said, waving faintly with the hand not wedged between the cushions.

Dirk groaned, and it took a minute for himself to convince his sleepy limbs to obey. He heaved himself up onto the couch and the two of them struggled to find a comfortable way to position themselves. Space was a little limited, and it was hotter than balls, but eventually the two Striders were situated so that Dave's head was pressed into the side of Dirk's neck, and a mess of limbs covered the rest of the couch. 

"You never kissed me, dickhead." Dave said, swatting at the muscled chest beneath him. 

"Do you want me to do it now?" Dirk asked, certain his breath smelled like ass at this point. 

"No. That'd be gay."

"It's only gay if the balls touch." Dirk said, feeling sleep drag at his eyes. 

"Dude we frotted for like ten minutes."

"Right, I forgot." 

The two of them sat in companionable silence for a minute before Dave heaved a great sigh and picked his head up. He pressed their lips together long enough for Dirk's cheeks to glow red once more before pulling away, grumbling something about packing a toothbrush next time as he placed his head back on his chest, a disgruntled tone coloring his words. 

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Their second kiss saw them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Duck Hunt is a lot of fun and the hats that the ducks wear are super cute idk


End file.
